Womanthology: Space
Womanthology: Space is a spin-off miniseries of ''Womanthology: Heroic'' anthology, both published by IDW Publishing. The first issue was released in September 2012."IDW Announces Womanthology Ongoing" press release, 19 Mar 2012. Issue 1: "Moon" :Womanthology: Space, the follow up to the hit Kickstarter project, Womanthology: Heroic, starts off with the first of five out-of-this-world issues: Moon. Each issue contains three 6-page stories, plus pinups, how-tos, and more, by women of all ages and experience. Check out a haunted space station, a snarky robot, and so much more in this debut issue. Published September 2012 Cover by Renae De Liz *'Waiting for Mr. Roboto' written by Bonnie Burton, art by Jessica Hickman *'Dead Again' written by Sandy King Carpenter, art by Tanja Wooten *'Scaling Heaven' written by Alison Ross, art by Stephanie Hans *'The Adventures of Princess Plutonia' by Ming Doyle, colored by Jordie Bellaire *'Space Girls' by Stacie Ponder *Pin-Up Art by Mary Bellamy and Anna Bowie (colored by Sarah Elkins) Lettered by Rachel Deering Issue 2: "Aliens" :In the second issue of the groundbreaking series,we take a look at all sorts of "aliens". From Blair Butler and Alicia Fernandez's inspiring tale of the first female astronaut, to the oddity of finding out what your co-workers REALLY are in a fun and creepy piece by Joelle Sellner and Jean Kang, it's a weird wide world out there. And down here. Published October 2012 Covers by Hanie Mohd *'Чайка' written by Blair Butler, art by Alicia Fernandez *'The Agency' written by Joelle Sellner, art by Jean Kang *'All Cats are Quantum', written by Ellise Heiskell, art by Maarta Laiho *'How-To' by Devin Grayson Lettered by Rachel Deering Official Preview Issue 3: "Ship" :You can’t travel through space without a ship, and these three stories take you on three very different adventures. Dreamy, creepy, and just plain fun, explore the infinite in this strange and galactic issue! Published December 2012 Cover by Mengtian Zhang and Hanie Mohd *'Centipede' written by Robin Furth, art by Carli Ihde, colored by Ronda Pattison *'Countdown' written by Jay (Rachel) Edidin , art by Sophia Foster-Dimino *'The Vesta' written by Jennifer de Guzman, art by Leigh Dragoon *'Lily Renée: She Fought Nazis with Pen and Ink' by Trina Robbins Lettered by Robbie Robbins Official Preview Issue 4 :Let the stories shine bright in the penultimate issue of the acclaimed Womanthology: Space series. Traveling past the far reaches of the universe, these three tales explore what it means to be alone, lost, and reaching for the stars. Published January 2013 Cover by Lois Van Baarle *Devin Grayson *Jody Houser *Christine Ellis *Sally Thompson *Kathryn Lano *Lindsay Walker *Lois Van Baarle Issue 5 :The final issue of Womanthology: Space is here, and it’s a doozy. Each “tail” zooms into another galaxy as we follow stories of longing, love, and becoming who you’re meant to be. This issue is out of this world, don’t miss it! Published February 2013 Cover by Hanie Mohd *Cecil Castellucci *Laura Morley *Allison Pang *Barbara Randall Kesel *Kel McDonald *Chrissie Zullo *Polly Guo Sources Category:Womanthology Books Category:2012 Publications